


What You Deserve

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"merlin and lancelot, fluff, merlin is always underestimated and treated like dirt, and doesn't think he deserves his friends, especially lancelot. Lancelot thinks he deserves far better than Camelot and himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Deserve

Lance was looking for Merlin. Again. Training that day had been rough, filled with jabs at Merlin for not being quick enough, not being skilled enough, the list went on. It hurt to see Merlin treated that way, especially when Lance knew what he was capable of.

He found Merlin in the woods. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, running his hands through the grass, making flowers grow unintentionally. Lance stood there watching for a few moments, in awe of his abilities. It was the times like these that Lance couldn’t fathom how Merlin couldn’t see how amazing he was.

Lance moved forward and sat next to Merlin. “Hey,” he said softly, nudging Merlin with his knee. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Merlin sniffed. “You can go back.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lance insisted, wrapping an arm around Merlin and kissed his head.

“I don’t deserve you,” Merlin replied, looking down at the ground and pulling out tufts of grass, only to grow some to replace it.

“Don’t talk like that,” Lance said sternly. “If anything, I don’t deserve you.”

Merlin let out a self-depricating laugh and muttered to himself.

“Look at you,” Lance insisted. “You’re beautiful. You’re kind and funny, witty and considerate. Just look at what you’ve done here!” He gestured to the fact that they were now sitting in a field of purple flowers. “You did this. Despite what you were feeling you created beauty. You deserve so much more than what you get here, so much more than me.”

Merlin smiled at Lance, eyes lighting up once more. “Thank you,” he said simply, squeezing Lance’s hand.


End file.
